Marv Murchins/Home Alone 4
Marv Murchins was a criminal and the nemesis of Kevin McCallister. The pair crossed paths during a scheme in which Marv plans to kidnap the Prince. Biography Background Marv Murchins was a criminal who worked with his friend Harry Lyme. The pair of them were thwarted by a kid named Kevin McCallister, which resulted in their imprisonment. Once Marv was released, he cut ties with Harry as he realized that being with him only resulted in jail, and later married a woman named Vera, with the pair of them starting to work under Marv's mother Molly. ''Home Alone 4'' His mother worked at the residence of a rich woman named Natalie, who was due a visit from the Royal Family for the Christmas period. Molly masterminded a plot to kidnap the Prince and hold him for ransom, an idea Marv agreed with as he felt his days of burglary were over. One night, Marv and Vera watched Natalie's mansion, where Marv disclosed the plan to Vera. The pair of them ducked when a taxi pulls up, with Marv being unaware that it was Kevin himself arriving, as Kevin's father Peter McCallister was conveniently in a relationship with Natalie. The next morning, when Natalie and Peter went out for the day and Molly left, leaving Kevin alone (although with the mansion's butler Mr. Prescott), Marv and Vera decided to gain access to the mansion in order to have a look around. When they approached the mansion, Kevin spotted the pair and recognized Marv and he attempted to warn Mr. Prescott through a buzzer, although to no avail (as Mr. Prescott slept in his quarters). Marv used a remote which was able to command the mansion and requested it turn off the security and let them in. Gaining access, the pair explore, but were scuppered when Kevin started flooding the place, causing Marv and Vera to be swept away and down the stairs. Kevin, at the bottom, made another attempt to try and alert Mr. Prescott, again to no avail, and Marv recognized him also. Marv grew frustrated that the pair of them had yet again crossed paths, and he and Vera made their exit before anyone showed up. Shortly after the incident, Peter and Natalie returned and Mr. Prescott resurfaces. They refuse to believe Kevin over what happened, and Mr. Prescott accused Kevin of treating the house like a toy. Later in the evening, when Natalie hosted a dinner party at the mansion as she awaited the Royals arrival, Marv and Vera returned to the residence posing as waiters. Despite Kevin's continued pleas that they were the burglars, an irritated Mr. Prescott whisked him away. Marv and Vera accessed a child's bedroom, believing it was where the Prince would be staying, and started to prepare for his arrival and how they would abduct him. Marv decided to demonstrate exactly what they would do, and uses Vera as part of it. He got her to get inside a brown bag, and tied a rope around it and put it out the window, showcasing this was what he planned to do to the Prince. Kevin messed up their plan though when he released the rope, it latched onto Marv and pulled him through the window with Vera. Kevin called out the window that he knew they were planning to kidnap the Prince, and Marv told Vera that he planned to kill Kevin. The pair entered through the kitchen, but Kevin hit Marv with a pan and caused pots of food to fall on them. During the calamity, Marv landed on the cooker and is burned, causing him and Vera to flee the premises. Once again, Peter, Natalie and the others refused to believe Kevin. The whole incident proved pointless as the Royal Family's flight was cancelled, and they would not be arriving until the next day - Christmas Day. The following morning, Kevin was left alone when Natalie and Peter went to pick up the Royal Family. Once the pair disappeared, Molly contacted Marv to tell him he could make his move and enter the house with Vera. At that moment, Kevin locked Mr. Prescott in the wine cellar (as he believed him to be working with Marv) and tried to warn Molly that the kidnappers were coming, but she revealed she was the accomplice. Marv and Vera entered the house at that precise moment, and Marv referred to Molly as his mother, revealing to Kevin that they were mother and son. Molly then took Kevin and locked him in the wine cellar with Mr. Prescott, and then joined Marv and Vera to await the Royal family's arrival. Molly also made it clear that she was the boss, something that Marv claimed to Vera he was. Kevin managed to escape the cellar and set up a couple of booby traps. He managed to trap Molly inside an elevator. When Marv went to try and get Kevin in his bedroom, he fell into another trap and was caught under a cupboard. Kevin had the door closed, and when Vera arrived, Kevin used a spliced pre-recording of Marv to give the idea that he was insulting her and referring to her as an "moron" and "bag." Vera fell for it and slapped a confused Marv, and told him she was now her own boss and left him. Marv followed her, but a trapped Molly ordered him to leave Vera and get the kid. Marv was about to do as he was told, but Kevin flew his remote control plane into Marv's crotch, causing him to tumble down the stairs and into Vera. Kevin ran past them and escaped through a revolving door. Marv and Vera entered the revolving door also, but ended up being spun around by Kevin and thrown in the air and onto a chandelier. Marv was the first to fall, and was followed by Vera, who fell on top and knocked him out. As they laid there, Molly snuck up on Kevin and tried to hit him over the head, but Mr. Prescott arrived and knocked her out. They then decided to call the police. Kevin's family (along with Peter) arrived at the mansion. Knowing the game was up, Marv and Vera tried to make a run for it, but were tripped up by Kevin's siblings Buzz and Megan, who then sat on top of them until the police arrived. Marv, Vera and Molly were then taken into custody. Trivia *This Marv shares a loose connection to [[Marv Murchins|the one from Home Alone 1 and 2'']], due to ''Home Alone 4 almost acting like a reboot, due to inconsistencies in the plot and continuity. In these original two movies, he was portrayed by Daniel Stern, who is said to have turned down reprising the role of Marv for Home Alone 4. *He shares little similarity to his original counterpart, and instead resembles a taller version of his former partner in crime Harry Lyme. *Daniel Stern, who played Marv in the first two films, was approached to reprise his role in this one. Stern quickly declined, calling it "an insult, total garbage." *This is the only movie that Marv appears in without Harry. Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Home Alone 4 characters